El chico de la parada
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: John no toma muy seguido el autobús, y cuando finalmente lo hace descubre que es mucho más divertido e interesante que ir en taxi, se encuentra con el chico misterioso de la parada y su vida cambia.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** El chico de la parada

 **Resumen:** John no toma muy seguido el autobús, y cuando finalmente lo hace descubre que es mucho más divertido e interesante que ir en taxi, se encuentra con el chico misterioso de la parada y su vida cambia.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos y espero que disfruten del relato.

 **Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje secundario, nada más.

* * *

 **El chico de la parada**

 **.**

 **Que en paz descanse, Harry Watson.**

 **.**

Un ataque al hígado, sabía que tomar iba a acabar con la vida de su hermana, ¿Pero que podía hacer él? Absolutamente nada más que dejar un par de orquídeas en su tumba y frotar las lágrimas casi secas que tenía en sus mejillas, ese día hacia un tiempo terrible, llovía, como casi siempre en Londres, sólo que las nubes grises sobre él nunca le habían parecido tan tristes como ese día.

Y se agachó, flexionando sus rodillas aunque le costaba, y agarró la tumba con una de sus manos, se paró con esfuerzo, y abrió el paraguas, lo puso sobre su cabeza y camino, con una pierna cojeando apenas, hasta la parada del autobús, recordando que no había traído dinero para ir a su casa en un taxi. Llegó a la parada y había muy pocas personas. Lógico, con lo que llovía. Habían algunas personas hablando, y en un lugar alejado, un chico, más bien un hombre, que llamó su atención, no sabía porque, quizás el color indescriptible de sus ojos o lo indescifrable de su mirada, o sus labios quizás, que se levantaban suavemente para enseñarle una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, que seguro se le escapó sin permiso de su dueño, esos pómulos afilados que lograban hacer sentir a John completamente perdido y fuera de lugar, o esos rizos oscuros que caían en la frente de aquel chico, mojados por la lluvia. Tenía puesto unos pantalones negros y un abrigo muy largo, sin olvidar esa característica bufanda de un azul opaco que rodeaba su blanco cuello, era muy pálido, quizás demasiado para ser alguien que este sano, tenía un celular entre sus delicados, largos y suponía que habilidosos dedos, escribiendo un mensaje de texto. John se dio cuenta que miraba como estúpido al misterioso hombre, dándose cuenta de que mientras él se protegía del agua bajo su paraguas, aquel extraño estaba mojándose, empapado en agua que caía del cielo, no podía permitirlo.

Se acercó con cuidado y puso sobre su cabeza la sombrilla, lo peor de todo es que después de un par de minutos el hombre parecía ignorar su existencia, es como si ni siquiera hubiese notado a John, o que ya no estaba mojándose. Después de un par de minutos, de la nada aquel extraño se giró para poder mirarlo a la cara y el doctor sólo podía pensar en porque no se había quedado alejado, había hecho las cosas sin pensar y lo más seguro es que, ahora que el chico había notado su presencia lo tachase de loco, o raro, o las dos.

— ¿Afganistán o Irak?

— ¿Disculpa?

El extraño se quedó callado por unos minutos hasta que, después de un par de segundos, en los que John se sintió vulnerable debido a la manera en que aquellos ojos de color indefinido lo observaban. Ese hombre no lo estaba mirando. Ese hombre buscaba desnudar su alma.

— Recientemente has perdido a un ser querido, probablemente a tu hermano, eres doctor y ex médico militar. Antes apostabas, pero pudiste dejarlo. Tienes una leve cojera, otra cosa que indica que si fuiste a la guerra, lo que nos lleva a la pregunta: ¿Afganistán o Irak?

El chico misterioso de la parada finalmente se calló y volvió a observar a John en silencio, que estaba atónito. ¿Cómo era posible? Muchas cosas vinieron a la mente de John Watson pero ninguna de las opciones era factible, y se permitió decir lo que quería, no creía que ese hombre lo hubiese investigado, seguramente ni siquiera conocía su nombre.

— Eso fue fantástico.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para hacer desaparecer la expresión de serenidad que tenía en el rostro el extraño frente a él, y la incredulidad dio paso para ser una de las emociones que se apoderaban del cuerpo de su chico misterioso, y luego una felicidad que por un curioso motivo hizo que John quiera adular todos los días ese fantástico don.

— ¿Cómo supiste? — habló John, al ver que el chico no salía de su sorpresa inicial —. No me digas que eres una especie de adivino o algo así.

— Para nada. Yo no adivino, yo sacó deducciones, siempre precisas, mientras que adivinar es algo muy distinto a deducir — parece que había ofendido al chico —, y, en realidad, es más fácil de lo que crees. Sabía que antes habías apostado por un boleto viejo que tienes en el bolsillo izquierdo del abrigo, por tu cojera, postura derecha y rígida, y tu corte de pelo puedo decir que fuiste un militar, un médico, trabajas mucho con tus manos y eso se nota, tus zapatos tienen adherida tierra mojada y el lugar más próximo con barro es el cementerio.

— Todo es correcto, excepto por una cosa, no es un hermano, es mi hermana, Harriet, — dijo, tratando de no pensar en que podría haber hecho algo por su hermana, aunque esa haber estado ahí — Eso fue maravilloso, fue fantástico, increíble.

Se veía por la sonrisa del hombre de pómulos afilados que no estaba muy acostumbrado a ser halagado. Y claramente le gustaba ser adulado por sus impresionantes capacidades deductivas.

— ¿Eres de la policía?

— No. — Negó rotundamente, arrugando levemente la nariz al escuchar nombrar la policía — Los de Scotland Yard son todos unos inútiles. Yo soy más bien, un detective consultor — mencionó con orgullo.

— ¿Detective consultor? Ese oficio...

— Yo mismo lo invente.

John tenía gustos particulares, por personas muy excéntricas.

Llegó el ómnibus, National Express que operaba en todos lugares de Gran Bretaña. Ambos se subieron al mismo. Al mismo tiempo en el que John abrió la boca para preguntar si podía sentarse al lado del chico de la parada, el habló.

— Si, puedes sentarte conmigo.

— Oh, bien, gracias — dijo John mientras tomaba asiento

Se la pasaron hablando de los casos del hombre, que no era parte de la policía pero que trabajaba con ella, John se enamoró, del misterio, el peligro, la adrenalina, incluso pensó en preguntarle al chico misterioso si pensaba tener un compañero de casos. Si le hubiese tenido más confianza seguramente le hubiese dicho.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — dios, John no podía creer que nunca le hubiese preguntado su nombre.

— Ah, soy... — parece haber visto algo. — Esta es mi parada. No pensé que me había descuidado tanto, casi me la paso, bueno, adiós.

— Adiós. — dijo con una sonrisa y vio cómo se bajaba en la Baker Street.

Ahora cada vez que piense en el será el _"chico de la parada"._


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** El chico de la parada

 **Resumen:** John no toma muy seguido el autobús, y cuando finalmente lo hace descubre que es mucho más divertido e interesante que ir en taxi, se encuentra con el chico misterioso de la parada y su vida cambia.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos y espero que disfruten del relato.

 **El hombre del paraguas**

.

Era tarde por la noche, una noche despejada como pocas que se pueden descubrir en Londres, en primavera, su estación más seca, a fines de marzo, aunque no se podía decir que estaba cálido, era una temperatura aceptable. John, quien se encontraba en la parada de autobús, no tenía en otra cosa que pensar más que en el clima, y el misterioso chico de la parada, claro estaba.

Tenía que hacer un viaje y para eso necesitaba ir al aeropuerto, y un taxi hasta allá solía ser bastante caro, cuando podía, en realidad, viajar con EasyBus, una manera más fácil de llegar directamente al aeropuerto. Sin olvidar quizás, el inconsciente pero profundo deseo de volverse a encontrar con aquel hombre. Se encontraba en la calle Gloucester Place, calle paralela a la Baker Street, y aunque sólo fuese una coincidencia porque a él le convenía esperar ahí mismo el ómnibus, John no podía negar su emoción y ansias, incluso sabiendo que lo más posible es que ni siquiera lo mire esta noche. Por ese mismo motivo, cuando de un departamento vio salir a un hombre con un abrigo largo, grueso y negro, con una característica bufanda azul opaco, unos ojos de un color profundo, incapaz de ser reconocido, unos pómulos de infarto, unos labios sin dudas apetitosos y una mirada que busca entrar en ti, se quedó de pie, helado, tenso, congelado, no había reacción. Hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, y finalmente el soldado pudo procesarlo, estaba justo frente a él.

— Esperas el autobús — eso, en vez de sonar como una pregunta sonó como una afirmación —, viajas a algún lado, aquí sólo se espera al autobús que te conduce hasta el aeropuerto. Viajas a darles las malas noticias a tus parientes, por la muerte de tu hermana.

John se hubiese sentido decaído, que le recordarán acerca de su hermana no era algo que le encantará, pero la sensación de impresión y admiración se hicieron un espacio en la mente de John y le ganaron a la nostalgia, a la tristeza y al recuerdo de su difunta hermana.

— Hace un mes que tendría que haber ido, pero no tuve el tiempo.

— Ni el coraje. — agregó seguro, el hombre.

John sonrió, debería sentirse ofendido por el comentario, pero era la verdad, no podía enojarse con alguien que sólo era sincero. Él había ido a la guerra, había sido un excelente soldado y no había tenido miedo al apretar el gatillo y acabar con la vida de un enemigo, pero tenía pavor al encontrarse nuevamente con sus padres y hablarle sobre lo que le había pasado a Harriet.

— Tu deducción, como siempre, perfecta, fue brillante.

Ese pequeño brillo en los ojos del hombre, John se sintió tremendamente orgulloso consigo mismo por conseguir aquello.

— Y... Entonces, déjame entenderte. ¿No sientes ni un poco de ganas de golpearme, insultarme, humillarme? ¿No te sientes vulnerable debido a que pude deducir tu vida, tus sentimientos?

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo iba a poder? Si todo lo que dijiste es cierto, — riéndose, contestó a sus preguntas, el doctor — tus habilidades son maravillosas, y el hecho de no apreciarlas y admirarlas sería estúpido por parte de todos, yo nunca había visto a alguien tan inteligente, y observador como tú, y ni siquiera recibiste una capacitación antes porque me dijiste que no eras parte de la policía.

— Bueno, no es del todo cierto que no recibí ayuda. — prácticamente gruñó — Fue mi hermano quien me asesoró por un gran tiempo — se podía ver que el hombre no estaba conforme con decirle aquello, admitía una realidad que odiaba. —. Pero, él es muy aburrido hoy.

— No creo que sea tan inteligente como tú.

— Tal vez más. — susurró sin ganas.

— ¿Alguien más inteligente que tú? — a John le costaba creer aquello.

— Cuidado, puedo volverme adicto a tus halagos.

— No me importaría que te vuelvas adicto a mí. — esperen, alto, John le estaba coqueteando.

¿Pero porque? John no era gay, nunca le había gustado antes un hombre. Sólo aquel excéntrico ser humano.

— La debilidad del genio... Necesita público — le dijo, sonriendo, haciendo que sus pómulos parezcan todavía más afilados, y a John le parecía tonta y ridículamente encantador. —; pero, lo más probable es que tú te vuelvas adicto a mi antes.

— Explícame, ¿Porque?

Alcanzó a decir, John, cuando llegó el autobús.

— Debo subir. — dijo John.

— Voy contigo.

Cuando escuchó esa respuesta le dio un vuelco en el corazón, John subió y se sentó, a su lado, el asiento vacío fue ocupado por el hombre más alto. El ómnibus arrancó, John miro con curiosidad al chico, no podía creer su buena suerte, aquel hombre tenía que ir al aeropuerto.

— Contestando tus dudas, — empezó — te volverás adicto a mí por mi forma de vida, eres adicto a la adrenalina, desde que fuiste a la guerra, no creas que no note la última vez que nos vimos cuando yo te contaba acerca de mis casos, me veías como si quisieras de verdad ser parte de mis casos, de mi vida, porque perseguir criminales te encantaría.

John se carcajeó, no porque le hacía gracia, si no, porque su acompañante tenía razón. Después de escuchar todo lo que salía de esa boca, todavía seguía sorprendiéndolo las deducciones que hacía, lo inteligente que era, lo mucho que sabía con verlo. No, no con verlo, con observarlo, que no era lo mismo, varias veces el chico de la parada le había explicado. El misterioso hombre le habló y le habló, todo el camino hasta el aeropuerto, a John le gustaba escuchar. Le habló acerca de un némesis muy importante, Moriarty, quien tenía un coeficiente intelectual muy elevado, tanto como el del detective consultor, John se hartó de escuchar la mente prodigiosa de aquel potencial criminal consultor. John nunca se hartaba de escucharlo, había un motivo, tenía celos, de la apetecible boca del hombre sólo salía un nombre: James Moriarty. Finalmente se calló, quizás notando la evidente irritación del médico, cuando John notó el silencio en el que se sumergió, giró para verlo, le dirigía esa mirada, aquella que quería desnudar su alma.

— ¿No tienes sueño? — habló John, sintiéndose incómodo por el repentino silencio.

— Estoy acostumbrado a no dormir.

— Y parece que tampoco a comer. — contestó con reprobación John, reprochándole.

— El cuerpo es sólo un transporte para la mente, comer, dormir, son cosas aburridas, sólo como y duermo lo necesario para que mi transporte funcione correctamente.

— Eres tan peculiar — con una sonrisa, comentó —. Ahora vas a dormir.

Obviamente el hombre se rehusó pero John insistió, incluso le ofreció el hombro. John tenía que admitir que los rizos en su cuello le daban cosquillas y tenía una sensación agradable en el pecho, a sus fosas nasales llegaba el olor a miel que tenía Sherlock en el pelo, sentir su aroma hacia que en su estómago sintiera aquellas "mariposas" que la gente, supuestamente sentía cuando se enamoraba, y su cara se sentía caliente, avergonzado por estar pensando aquellas cosas.

Pasaron aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta llegar a destino, a John le dio pena tener que despertarlo, cuando se veía tan tranquilo, y era tan pálido, parecía un ángel, movió suavemente su hombro, dando unos suaves empujones, logrando así que se despertara y mirara a John, tardó unos pocos segundos en recordar donde se encontraba, se alejó de John, mientras que este se encontraba a el mismo sintiéndose triste por la lejanía de ese cuerpo del suyo. Ambos bajaron, el mismo destino, caminaron juntos y en silencio, un silencio sin embargo no incómodo.

De repente, Sherlock se escondió detrás de él, lo que se veía divertido porque era casi dos cabezas más alto que el casi y el trataba que su existencia no se notara, John se giró sobre su hombro sólo para ver con curiosidad lo que le pasaba.

— ¿Sherlock, que tienes?

— Ahí está.

— ¿Ahí está quién?

— Mi peor enemigo.

Lo primero que piensa John es en Moriarty, pero no pensaba que se tratara de él, no cuando a quien miraba Sherlock tenía... Ese perfil. Traje de tres piezas muy costoso, un cabello cobrizo, peinado de una forma elegante hacia atrás, una piel pálida, y unas pecas que se disimulaban bien, casi invisibles, pero estaban esparcidas por su rostro de manera dispareja y desorganizada, siendo el tipo del hombre organizado que parece, es obvio que no le agraden sus pecas, haciendo juego con ellas habían un par de ojos de un color bastante bonito, según John, aunque nada comparados con los ojos del chico de la parada, estos ojos no eran infinitos, como se atrevería a describir los ojos del detective consultor, los ojos de este hombre eran serenos, pero podía notarse el poder que tenía en la mirada, sin dudas un caballero inglés con un buen trabajo, en el cual seguramente le pagaban bien, sin olvidarse de un detalle, un característico paraguas que sujetaba con fuerza en su mano, a pesar de que el clima estaba lindo por extraño que parezca allí en Londres, un paraguas eficiente y fino, muy elegante, combinaba con todo lo que ese hombre representaba a simple vista.

— ¿Y ese es tu peor enemigo?

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Y tiene algún súper poder?

— ¿Súper poder?

— Si, bueno, se supone que tus enemigos tienen algún súper poder que puedan utilizar en tu contra.

— Oh, por supuesto que lo tiene.

— ¿Y cuál es?

— Puede aburrirte hasta la muerte, llevándote a sus horrorosas y pomposas fiestas de gente importante e hipócrita, o hablándote de la buena amistad que tiene con la reina.

Las risas no se hicieron de esperar, captando la atención inmediata e indeseada de aquel elegante hombre. La verdad es que John se había sorprendido por aquella respuesta, se hacía una idea de que el hombre misterioso no estaba muy acostumbrado a las bromas, pero supo hacer una, sin embargo. Con un sonido profundo arrancado de la garganta, el hombre del paraguas, llamó su atención.

— Buenas noche caballero, un gusto — dijo, extendiendo la mano para estrecharla, John respondió educadamente como se le enseño y agarró su mano —. Mycroft Holmes, a sus órdenes.

— Un gusto. — dijo John con una sonrisa. — John Watson.

— No es un gusto conocerlo, John, no mientas.

— Mi querido hermano, sería mejor que no te portarás tan infantil — aquel hombre parecía acostumbrado a esa actitud.

Por su parte, John, se sorprendió al escuchar que era el hermano del chico misterioso. Mientras que el chico sólo giraba los ojos, aburrido por el comportamiento del chico de la sombrilla, o Mycroft, que nombre tan peculiar.

— ¿Porque no nos vamos?

— Sálvame John, no quiero soportar el aburrimiento sólo.

— El doctor Watson seguro tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, Sherlock, no queremos distraerlo.

Sherlock, un nombre todavía más excéntrico. John nunca le había contado a Mycroft que era un doctor, seguramente tenía la misma habilidad interesante que Sherlock.

— John... — empezó a quejarse.

— Esta bien, está bien. — dijo, mirándolo — ¿Sabes si tu enemigo tiene alguna debilidad ?

— Por supuesto que la tiene, ¿No ves lo gordo que esta? Son las galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Otra vez una carcajada sincera salió del pecho de ambos hombres, que se dieron la mano, sabiendo que tenían que despedirse, no era necesario voltearse a ver a Mycroft para saber que no estaba muy divertido ni feliz por lo que su hermano había mencionado, pero lo aguantaba, con mala cara pero lo aguantaba.

John se despidió de ambos, y vio cómo su chico de la parada y aquel hombre de cabello cobrizo con un paraguas se alejaban, antes de irse por su propio camino. Ahora no tan solo existía el chico de la parada, si no, también, su hermano, el hombre del paraguas. Su terapeuta seguramente le daría como ejercicio dejar de ponerle esos apodos extraños a cada persona que conoce.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** El chico de la parada

 **Resumen:** John no toma muy seguido el autobús, y cuando finalmente lo hace descubre que es mucho más divertido e interesante que ir en taxi, se encuentra con el chico misterioso de la parada y su vida cambia.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos y espero que disfruten del relato.

 **la chica de los ojos avellana, y al hombre de uniforme.**

.

Sentado en el sillón de su apartamento, John tenía en sus manos el periódico.

 _ **"El suicidio del famoso detective consultor Sherlock Holmes."**_

Ese era uno de los titulares del diario, tenía a su perro Glandstone en sus piernas, y tuvo que reincorporarse haciendo que el perro baje de sus piernas dando un salto, no era posible. En la foto del periódico, abajo de los titulares podía verse una foto del detective, una foto inexpresiva, que nada podía decirte, una foto que ni siquiera captaba la esencia del mismo Sherlock Holmes, porque en esa foto sus pómulos no parecían afilados de la misma manera, su boca no era apetecible, los rizos oscuros que colgaban de su cabeza no tenían brillo, sus ojos no podía verlos igual, y su mirada no la sentía en el alma, una foto en blanco y negro, donde no podía ver su bufanda azul, ni sus rojos labios, ni su indescifrable color de ojos, una foto que sentía tan alejada, tan irreal, como si no fuese Sherlock al que le habían sacado la foto, si no a alguien más, porque ese no podía ser aquel excéntrico chico misterioso de la parada, que una tarde conoció, después de visitar la tumba de su hermana, y dedujo todo de su vida, lo que estaba viviendo y había vivido, sin siquiera conocerlo.

 _"Confesó, antes de morir, que todo fue una farsa, que él era un farsante, y le pagaba a actores, para que finjan ser los culpables del crimen, investigaba a todos antes de hacer sus supuestas deducciones. Esto dejó indignado al departamento de policía de Scotland Yard, todos los policías que han trabajado con el afirman no saber nada y haber sido completamente engañados por el nombrado 'detective consultor', sin dudas, Sherlock Holmes les vio la cara de tontos a la policía"_

Eso no podía ser verdad, John no lo creía, no podía ser, él estaba más que seguro que Sherlock no lo había investigado antes de hablar con él, si ni siquiera se habían presentado, era una idea ridícula, ni por un minuto John podía creerse esa basura de que Sherlock había realizado una investigación sobre el antes de hablarle.

 _"Sin embargo, a pesar de que fue un fraude lo que ha cometido este hombre, tendrá un entierro digno, su funeral será el 7 de mayo, a las 5:00 p.m."_

Siete de mayo, en cuatro días. Agarró un papel y lo anotó, quería estar presente en el funeral, después tiro a la basura aquel pedazo de papel que no decía nada más que mentiras.

Acarició a Glandstone una última vez antes de ir a dormir, quedó en ropa interior y se acostó en la cama, aquella noche le fue muy difícil poder conciliar el sueño, giraba para todos lados, lo que podía en esa pequeña cama con poco espacio, quedó boca arriba mirando al techo de su cuarto, sintiéndose triste, curiosamente vacío y sin ganas de tomar el autobús mañana.

No tenía idea de porqué, pero al día siguiente, para ir hasta su trabajo tomó el ómnibus, sintiendo una profunda nostalgia y melancolía desde el momento en que llegó a la parada, en la parada, había un hombre que llamó su atención y sin saber porque, no podía ver su cara, tenía un sombrero, y podía ver que algo de pelo del hombre, lleno de canas, alto, más que el, lo que es sorprendente porque nos hombres viejos suelen perder su altura, tenía una postura pésima, se acercó a él, aún con la mirada agachada, y le mostró el cigarrillo.

— Disculpe, ¿Tiene usted fuego?

El hombre tenía una voz demasiado ronca, para John la estaba forzando, pero si esa voz hubiese sonado menos gruesa, se parecería a la de Sherlock. Demonios, su cerebro estaba jugando con él, la negación.

— Oh, perdone, no fumo.

El hombre finalmente asintió y se fue.

.

* * *

.

Al otro día, había decidido tomar el autobús, aún sabiendo que no se encontraría con el misterioso chico de la parada nunca más. Finalmente sabía su nombre, ¿De qué le servía? Sherlock Holmes era sólo un nombre, tan peculiar como su portador, un nombre de un hombre del que todavía se habla, pero no como debería ser. Deberían recordar a Sherlock como el fantástico detective consultor que es, no como el farsante que se dice ahora que fue, John era más inteligente, él no iba a creer esas mentiras.

Ese día, en la parada, había un hombre, que captó su atención, sin saber porque, de la misma manera que el anterior anciano de voz ronca, pero le faltó poco para describir porque.

Aquel hombre, tenía el pelo lacio y acomodado con elegancia hacia atrás, negro como el carbón, unos anteojos y un bigote espeso, pero sus ojos, estando detrás del cristal de las gafas le parecían tan conocidos, ojos que sólo había visto una vez en su vida, en Sherlock, inigualables, magníficos, y tenía una mirada profunda también. No había duda, John sabía que ese tenía que ser Sherlock.

No. No es cierto. Era su imaginación jugándole una broma, su cerebro jugaba de una manera cruel con él y todos sus sentidos, ponía a prueba su cordura, y John sentía que no podía más, por eso ese fue el último día que tomó el autobús y decidió ir caminando, aunque su pierna doliera horrores y tenga que usar ese estorboso bastón, o ir en taxi a pesar que le cueste más a su pobre billetera, era la única manera de deshacerse del chico de la parada.

.

* * *

.

Su terapeuta aprobó su decisión de dejar de tomar el ómnibus y caminar para despejar su mente, o simplemente tomar un taxi si es que su pierna le daba problemas, ese día fue un tanto alborotado para John.

Primero que nada, tuvo que caminar hasta la clínica, con ese asqueroso y odiado bastón, mientras que su pierna dolía, después, resulta que sus pacientes eran muchos y no eran casos fáciles, no como los que acostumbraba, que eran simples resfríos. Cuando volvió, caminando también, habían unos reporteros en la calle, y parecen que hablaban de (vaya coincidencia) Sherlock Holmes.

John ni siquiera lo pensó antes de abalanzarse sobre el reportero y aparecer en la televisión, defendiendo a Sherlock como podía, al principio fue una intromisión brusca, y solo grito que se equivocaban todos, después, el reportero le preguntó qué es lo que opinaba, John se calmó, y sus palabras exactas fueron: _"Yo lo concí, muy poco a mi parecer, pero sé que el hombre no me ha investigado, porque antes de saber mi nombre ya había deducido mi vida, supo cosas acerca de mí que ni siquiera yo sabía. Él me contó acerca de sus casos y lo mucho que ha ayudado a la policía, y no puedo creer que se lo devuelvan así"_ hubo una pausa, en el que seguramente una reportera iba a decir que el mismo Sherlock lo confesó, pero John sin permitirle la palabra continuó _"seguro tendrá buenos motivos para mentirles, porque sé que ese hombre es un genio, quieran reconocerlo o no"_

Eso fue lo único que John Watson le dijo a la prensa, que estuvo siguiéndolo hasta que llegó a su casa y les cerró la puerta en la cara a todos y cada uno de los hombres y mujeres que buscaban un comentario del único caballero en toda Gran Bretaña que había salido en defensa del gran Sherlock Holmes.

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente, no salió de su casa, en todo el día, hasta que se hicieron las 4:30 y empezó a prepararse para salir de su casa y llegar a las cinco en punto al funeral de Sherlock.

Cuando llegó, se sintió feliz, no había prensa, ningún reportero acechándolo y menos mal, porque si veía a una sola persona sacarle una foto, o grabarlo, en medio del funeral, iba a cometer un homicidio, por la falta de respeto que eso representa al cuerpo y alma del difunto detective consultor. Se enterró su cuerpo, después de hacer algunas oraciones por él. John se sintió triste, cuando sólo vio dos personas en el funeral, una mujer con labios finos, delicados, pelirroja y con unos ojos grandes, y bonitos, de color avellana, o miel, tal vez, que se mantenía callada, miraba con respeto y dolor la ceremonia, y algunas lágrimas habían caído de sus ojos. También un hombre de cabello canoso, con uniforme de policía, tenía su entrecejo fruncido, una señal de preocupación, o tal vez culpa, con unos ojos chocolates, más bien cafés, que demostraban que había sentido afecto alguna vez por el chico de la parada.

— ¿Usted era su amigo?

John se dirigió al hombre del uniforme, quien sólo agachó la cabeza apenado, pero a John le bastó.

— ¿Entonces porque no lo defendió? — acusó, con rabia, pero controlando su tono de voz.

— Sherlock no tenía amigos.

— Yo era uno. — respondió, seguro de sí.

El hombre de cabellos canosos frente a él, giro su cabeza, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, John se giró hacía la chica de los ojos avellana, haciéndole en silencio la misma pregunta. La señorita no dijo nada, sólo hacía un esfuerzo grande por no largar más lágrimas, John escuchó sollozos, y decidió no torturarla más, después de unos segundos de seguir observándola con la mirada más acusadora y fiera que tenía, se volteo hacia la tumba, visiblemente afectado, y se prometió a el mismo y a Sherlock, que le traería flores todos los fines de semana. John sintiendo un dolor agudo en el pecho, como ya lo había sentido antes, con la muerte de su hermana, salió del cementerio, no sin antes dirigirles una mirada a la chica de los ojos avellana, y al hombre de uniforme.

Tan pronto como empezó a caminar hasta la salida, recibió una llamada, de un número desconocido.

— ¿Hola, quien habla? — susurro, pues no debía hablar muy alto por cuestión de respeto hacia los que ya no están.

— ¿Hola, doctor Watson?

Se sentía la voz de una mujer, una mujer mayor, su voz temblaba levemente, John temía porque rompiera en llanto en cualquier momento.

— Sí. El mismo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

— Lo vi en la televisión, quería preguntarle si le gustaría venir a tomar el té, si gusta, soy... La cacera del señor Sherlock Holmes. Vi como usted lo defendió en la televisión y definitivamente creó que debería conocerlo. ¿Podría ser? Es en el Baker Street 221 b, va a ser en el departamento del señor Holmes, si no le molesta.

¿Cómo podía decirle que no? Si la pobre señora parecía estar destrozada completamente por la muerte del hombre. Seguro la mujer creía que era un buen amigo de Sherlock, está bien, sólo tenía que ir hasta haya y aclararle que no, que sólo era "el chico de la parada" y explicarle que no eran íntimos.

— Claro señora, me encantaría.

— ¿Mañana a esta hora le parece bien?

— Por supuesto, señora, eh... — John se dio cuenta de que la señora no se habían presentado.

— Señora Hudson, Martha Hudson.

— Entonces nos vemos mañana, señora Hudson.

— Hasta mañana querido. — John pudo escuchar algo parecido a "que lindo es ser joven" antes de que se cortara la llamada.

Bueno, al menos tenía algo interesante que hacer mañana.

Antes de irse de nuevo a su casa a no hacer nada y hundirse en sus más profundos y confusos sentimientos, se dio la vuelta, para ver que las dos personas que había visto ya no estaban ahí, y para ver, la tumba, obviamente, la tumba del misterioso chico de la parada.

.

 **Que en paz descanse, Sherlock Holmes.**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** El chico de la parada

 **Resumen:** John no toma muy seguido el autobús, y cuando finalmente lo hace descubre que es mucho más divertido e interesante que ir en taxi, se encuentra con el chico misterioso de la parada y su vida cambia.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos y espero que disfruten del relato.

 **La dulce señora de las galletas**

.

John fue caminando a casa de la mujer, haciendo un gran esfuerzo con su pierna, fue recibido con un abrazo afectuoso de la agradable mujer, una señora mayor que le sirvió té y unas deliciosas galletas.

Tenía muchas dudas, cuando fue y se sentó en el sillón de la sala sintió comodidad, una que no sentía ni en su propio hogar, y sintió ese olor, tan característico del hombre que una vez vio en una parada de autobús y que nunca más volverá a ver.

— Señora Hudson, me gustaría saber cómo consiguió mi número.

— La señora Turner, es mi vecina y su paciente, estábamos viendo la televisión juntas y me dijo «¡Mira! Ese es mi doctor» y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba defendiendo a mi Sherlock — claro que se acordaba de la señora Turner y su problema de la espalda, una muy devastada señora le dedicó una sonrisa de lo más sincera, mostrando su agradecimiento y su cansancio y tristeza, una señora dulce y maternal, casi sintió envidia por Sherlock —. Sólo lo llame para agradecerle y ofrecerle el departamento.

John se sorprendió muchísimo por lo que esta señora le ofrecía.

— Sherlock ha sido mi niño mucho tiempo, él estuvo en este departamento, me consideró una de las pocas personas que realmente lo amo y soportó tal como es — unas lágrimas se asomaron y John no creía poder ver a esa mujer llorar —; él fue mi residente por más tiempo del que esperaba, siempre pensé que moriría, pero de una sobredosis.

— ¿Sherlock era drogadicto?

John sintió que un pedacito de su corazón se destruía, junto con una parte de lo que era su admiración por ese fascinante hombre.

— Bueno, no exactamente, trato muchas veces de dejarlo, y ahora consumía en menor medida... Pero decía que era para mantener su cerebro activo. — la señora lo miro a los ojos — No pensé que tendría el valor o la fuerza para darle a nadie más este departamento, no quería mover ninguna de sus cosas... Pero si alguien debe tener este departamento, señor Watson, no me cabe duda alguna de que es el único hombre que tuvo las agallas y el cerebro para no creerle al periódico de Londres — Martha se paró de su asiento y agarró su mano, con fuerza —. Los únicos dos que siempre creímos y nunca dejamos de creer en Sherlock Holmes, John, somos nosotros.

John asintió, completamente afectado por aquellas palabras, aunque de verdad no sabía porque, Sherlock Holmes ni siquiera era un hombre al que hubiese conocido bien, es más, Sherlock conocía más de él que él de Sherlock. Pero de todas maneras, siempre sintió una conexión especial con el chico de la parada.

— Pero si aceptas vivir aquí, será en la habitación de al lado, no en la de Sherlock, no moveré las cosas de él de su habitación, puedo prometerle, Watson, que sacare los restos de partes de cuerpos humanos que hay en el refrigerador o cualquier cosa que pueda ser un experimento que Sherlock dejo, pero la calavera no se va, fue un amigo de Sherlock.

Después de unos minutos de meditarlo, John asintió, todavía no muy convencido, y pidió mirar todo el departamento, acompañado de la señora Hudson vio la cocina, la sala de estar, al lado del comedor, y la famosa calavera colocada en la encimera, con cuidado, luego quería entrar a ver el cuarto de Sherlock **«Sólo ver señora Hudson, no tocare nada, lo prometo»** dijo, y Martha aceptó, pero ella no iba a entrar ahí, le traía recuerdos y la hacía llorar. Cuando John entró a aquel cuarto, tenía polvo, estaba oscuro, una luz débil se asomaba por la ventana, John no quiso prender la luz, no quiso porque cambiaría drásticamente el ambiente del cuarto y eso es lo único que no quería. Todo estaba desorganizado, papeles, por todos lados, muchos acerca de casos, la señora Hudson había comentado acerca de un tal _"palacio mental"_ en el que Sherlock guardaba la información, por eso le sorprendía encontrar papeles de lo que sea en esa pieza, pero de todas maneras, era claro que Sherlock buscaría casos con los que entretener su mente, también encontró parches de nicotina, usados algunos y otros no, encontró allí muchos tubos y frascos con contenido dudoso ahí adentro, seguro aquellos experimentos, se sentó, suavemente en la cama, sin tender, hasta que se volvió a parar, cuando sus ojos captaron entre la poca luz un objeto que no tenía polvo, estaba muy limpio, casi reluciente, un violín, de Sherlock, de una buena marca y aunque el no era el de las deducciones supo inmediatamente que el hombre le tenía mucho cariño, y que usaba constantemente su instrumento musical, claro, cuando estaba vivo. A John le tomó por sorpresa su amor por la música clásica. John habría dado todo lo que tenía solamente por escuchar a Sherlock tocar el violín para él.

Unas semanas más tarde de lo que la dulce señora de las galletas le ofreció el departamento, John empacó sus cosas y se mudó, junto a Glandstone, al 221b del Baker Street.


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** El chico de la parada

 **Resumen:** John no toma muy seguido el autobús, y cuando finalmente lo hace descubre que es mucho más divertido e interesante que ir en taxi, se encuentra con el chico misterioso de la parada y su vida cambia.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos y espero que disfruten del relato.

 **Víctor la calavera**

.

Más tarde que temprano se entero que la chica de ojos avellana y el hombre de uniforme eran Molly Hooper y Gregory Lestrade, vinieron a darle su pésame a la señora Hudson, y a preguntarle cómo es que se encontraba. Ambos se sorprendieron cuando notaron la presencia de una cuarta persona, John los saludo de forma educada de todas maneras, la chica era más tímida, pero expresó un gran amor por su trabajo de médico forense, y Lestrade demostró estar muy comprometido con su trabajo, y además también hablaron de su divorcio. John escuchó pero no habló mucho.

John había estado viviendo allí hace dos o tres semanas, aproximadamente. La señora Hudson le aclaró que la mitad de la renta todavía estaba siendo pagada por el hermano de Sherlock, así que no tendría que buscar un compañero de piso. Molly y Gregory marcharon del departamento y la señora Hudson le dijo a John que descansará un poco, sus ojeras se notaban a kilómetros de distancia.

.

* * *

.

Muchas veces no puede conciliar el sueño, siente una nostalgia, casi como si extrañara a Sherlock, y el sólo hecho de estar durmiendo en una habitación frente al otro cuarto donde anteriormente dormía el chico de la parada lo unía más a él, aunque fuese una idea extremadamente ridícula y sin sentido.

Esa noche, como muchas otras, no se pudo dormir, bajo las escaleras todo para llegar a la sala, donde la calavera se encontraba apoyada en un mueble, y se acordó de la señora Hudson, «Sherlock adoraba hablarle a esa espantosa calavera. Él estaba muy sólo, consideraba a la calavera un amigo, hasta le puso un nombre, con v, Vicent, Vince, Víctor, claro, era Víctor» eran exactamente las palabras que ella había usado.

Se atrevió a agarrar la calavera, no sabía si el cráneo era real y no quería averiguarlo aunque podía apostar a que sí, el hueso estaba levemente desgastado, sintió un poco de compasión por el detective consultor. No es fácil ser un genio y no ser envidiado.

— Conocí a Sherlock Holmes — no podía creer que esté hablando con una calavera, él no se lo podía creer —. Fue un buen hombre, y sé que te hablaba todos los días... Nunca podré remplazarlo, pero si me dejas, podría ser yo quien te hable todos los días, una hora al menos.

John volvió su mirada a la calavera, que obviamente no le respondió, miro esos ahuecados orificios donde unos ojos tendrían que ir y se sintió vacío, y estúpido, por estar hablándole a una calavera, pero de algún modo se sentía mejor así, sabía que esa calavera era la perfecta confidente, jamás podría hablar, jamás podría contarle sus secretos ni hablarle de Sherlock Holmes, pero sentía que estaba cada vez más cerca de él cuando hablaba con Víctor.

.

* * *

.

Aquel día, nublado, como todos en Londres, estaba decidido a hacer una visita al cementerio, como siempre, había comprado orquídeas para su querida hermana Harriet, y para Sherlock... No estaba seguro de lo que tenía que darle, incluso entró a internet, y buscó el _"lenguaje secreto de las flores"_ buscó el significado de cada flor. Y se decidió, finalmente por una rosa azul, no importaba si el mismo iba a tener que teñir una flor blanca, o unas cuantas, para hacer un ramo. Una rosa azul significaba todo lo que Sherlock significó, para John. Una rosa azul significaba misterio, obtención de lo imposible, libertad y franqueza. Según John, era perfecto para Sherlock.

Salió, teniendo en su mano unas orquídeas y unas rosas azules, y camino, con esfuerzo pero sin ese asqueroso bastón, hasta que llegó allí, y puso las flores en su tumba, miro la de Harry, pero no dijo nada, después fue un poco diferente cuando estuvo frente la tumba del chico de la parada, porque empezó a hablarle, era sorprendente como tenía cosas que contarle a él, un hombre del que poco conocía, y a su hermana, nada, simplemente, frente a esa tumba no surgía conversación, en cambio, frente a la de Sherlock, las palabras surgían de forma natural, como si de un río se tratase las palabras fluían como agua.

Había empezado a llover, no quería sus zapatos se ensuciarán de barro y tampoco empaparse, el taxi no era una opción cuando había salido de su hogar con poco dinero, así que tomó un ómnibus, sintiéndose, casi sin querer, levemente miserable, por no habérselo encontrado.

.

* * *

.

 **[03:40] Número desconocido: Tú también crees que Sherlock Holmes no está muerto.**

John leyó este mensaje a las 7:30 de la mañana, listo para ir al trabajo, se encontró sorprendido por el mensaje, y a la hora que había sido enviado, porque dios, ¿Quién manda un mensaje a esas altas horas de la noche? Watson consideró entonces, que podría haberse confundido de número. Además el mensaje ni siquiera era una pregunta. Era una afirmación.

 **[07.33] John Watson: Disculpa creó que te has confundido de número. No deberías mandar un mensaje a esas horas de la noche, de todas maneras.**

Su respuesta llegó un minuto después, pero no quiso leerla, tenía que concentrarse en el trabajo.

Ese día fue especialmente aburrido, sólo muchos chicos con un resfrío por el clima, bien llegó a casa se sentó en el sillón, y Glandstone fue el primero en correr y subirse a sus piernas, John lo dejó, con una sonrisa, y acarició su fiel perro, miro a Víctor la calavera y pensó en charlar un rato, pero antes agarró su celular y se puso a leer los mensajes del número desconocido, vio que tenía dos más.

 **[07:34] Número desconocido: No, claro que no me estoy equivocando de número, John Watson, doctor, saliste en las noticias defendiendo a Sherlock Holmes, y llevaste unas rosas azules a su tumba, un lindo detalle, algo que no harías por cualquiera que hayas conocido en una parada de autobús.**

John se asustó, pensó en muchas personas que podían haber escrito ese mensaje quizás sólo para burlarse de él, pensó en el mismo Sherlock Holmes y se sintió patético, porque una parte de el de verdad anhelaba que fuese Sherlock. Después pensó en su hermano, ¿Y si era Mycroft? Quiso saber, si no era ninguno de ellos dos, como tenía esa información. Continuó leyendo los dos mensajes restantes.

 **[08:16] Número desconocido: Antes de que te preguntes como es que supe todo eso, fácil, soy como Sherlock, se deducir, pero sobre todo tengo mis contactos, así pude seguirte y conseguir tu número.**

 **[09:22] Número desconocido: Puedes agregarme en tu celular como "La Mujer"**

— ¿Qué opinas, Víctor? Parece que Sherlock tenía una amiga. — dijo, sintiéndose inmediatamente mal porque aquella mujer conozca a Sherlock Holmes. — Sin duda es alguien excéntrica, como le gustan las cosas a Sherlock.

Bromeó un poco con la calavera, aunque sabía que nunca iba a responderle.

Más tarde, a la noche, se decidió a responderle los mensajes.

 **[22:02] John Watson:** **Conocías** **a Sherlock, entonces.**

 **[22:03] La Mujer: Estas en lo correcto, John.**

 **[22:03] La Mujer: Eso que tu ni siquiera eres el detective.**

 **[22:04] John Watson: No quiero sonar grosero, ¿Pero qué quieres de mí?**

 **[22:05] La Mujer: Pero que grosero Dr. Watson.**

 **[22:05] La Mujer: Es fácil.**

 **[22:06] La Mujer: Quiero que nos encontremos, esperó que estés de acuerdo.**

 **[22:06] John Watson: ¿Puede ser en «Fish and Ships» el jueves?**

 **[22:07] La Mujer: Perfecto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** El chico de la parada

 **Resumen:** John no toma muy seguido el autobús, y cuando finalmente lo hace descubre que es mucho más divertido e interesante que ir en taxi, se encuentra con el chico misterioso de la parada y su vida cambia.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos y espero que disfruten del relato.

 **Una misteriosa mujer de labios rojos**

.

Ese mismo jueves se dirigió a «Fish and Ships» a la hora acordada con aquella mujer, que se sentó justo frente a él, unos diez minutos después de que él se sentara en una mesa.

Una misteriosa mujer de labios rojos carmesí, un rojo oscuro, parecido al color de la sangre, su cabello castaño tirando a negro, recogido en un rodete, unas piernas de infarto que podían verse ya que tenía un vestido negro, pegado a su cuerpo delineando su figura y ajustándose como una segunda piel, sus uñas estaban pintadas del mismo color de sus labios, y sus ojos eran grises, pero tenían algo... Algo misterioso, extraño para John, le recordaba un poco a Sherlock. John no podía creer que esa mujer haya venido tan bien vestida sólo para ir a un restaurante informal, con unos tacones resonando cada vez que daba un paso.

— Dr. Watson.

— Señorita...

Ella sólo sonrió, divertida, sentándose frente a John.

— John, querido, estoy dudando en decirte mi nombre — al ver la curiosidad en los ojos de John quiso explicarle —. Verá, doctor, usted se ha involucrado mucho, demasiado, muchísimo, en esto, e implicarse tanto nunca es bueno — dijo con una sonrisita burlona que a John le crispó los nervios. —; una vez, un hombre que es el mismísimo gobierno británico en persona y está acompañado siempre de su fiel paraguas dijo «Los sentimientos son una debilidad»

— ¿El hombre del paraguas? — dijo, recordando cuando Sherlock le habló de su hermano.

— Así es, Mycroft Holmes. Sherlock creció con aquello en mente, también, que los sentimientos eran una debilidad, y por eso, no te ilusiones, que aunque esté vivo, no se fijaría en ti, no de la manera que tú quieres.

— ¿La manera que yo quiero? ¿Se puede saber de qué manera quiero que se fije en mí? — contestó, ligeramente agresivo.

— Una romántica, John, es obvio que-

— Discúlpeme, pero no soy gay, y no voy a permitir que una completa desconocida venga aquí y me diga que me gusta un hombre. ¿Ha entendido? — interrumpió, sin soportar que una burla más salga de aquellos rojos y apetecibles labios.

— Uy, el doctor se enojó... — dijo con una sonrisa coqueta. — Seguro te enojarías si te digo que yo soy la pareja de Sherlock.

— ¡Ja! ¿Porque estaría yo enojado por aquello? Era obvio que iba a tener alguna novia.

Aunque John nunca le había preguntado, y le había dolido saber de esa manera que el tenía una pareja, debería haberlo imaginado.

— Porque te gusta, Sherlock Holmes te enciende. — John podría apostar que "La Mujer" sólo uso aquella palabra _«enciende»_ para molestarlo.

— No es cierto.

Ella levantó una ceja, dispuesta a abrir la boca para contradecirlo pero el volvió a hablar sin cederle la palabra.

— Qué más da, Sherlock está muerto.

— Ahí es donde te equívocas. ¿De verdad crees que alguien tan inteligente como Sherlock se suicidaría?

— Los genios tienen una vida dura muchas veces, y tenían sus propios demonios, y bueno...

— Así es, pero él se quería demasiado para suicidarse, y creó que lo sabes, eres más inteligente que algunas personas, menos inútiles es la definición que te daría Sherlock. — John sonrió casi sin darse cuenta ante esto — Además, el nunca mentiría que es un fraude si no es por necesidad.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Te habló de un tal Moriarty? Seguramente no, no te conocía tanto...

— Si me contó sobre eso. — el rubio quiso reírse por la cara de sorpresa de "La Mujer" — Su archienemigo James Moriarty, estaba algo obsesionado con él.

— Oh, pobrecito, ¿Te puso celoso cuando te contó sobre él? — burlándose.

— ¡Que NO soy GAY! — gritando enojado, todos se giraron a verlo, y John se sonrojo con fuerza.

— Yo sí.

— Si quieres confundirme y molestarme, mujer, lo has conseguido. — dijo John parándose para irse, enojado.

— Doctor Watson a usted le interesa Sherlock, ¿No?

Suspiro derrotado y volvió a sentarse en la silla.

— Mira, John, sólo... Si algún día, Sherlock aparece vivo, no te vayas a sentir tan mal, o shockeado.

— Él está muerto, por más que no nos guste, — dijo con seriedad — además mira lo que me pides, ¿Cómo no me sentiría enojado si se aparece como si nada vivo?

Ella sólo sonrió divertida.

— Eres especial John Watson, algo te debe haber visto Sherlock. — la mujer se levantó de su asiento, a la vez que John se quedaba sentado, mirándola, ella se agachó y le dio un beso, en la mejilla, cerca de su boca, la pintura quedó marcada. John se sonrojo levemente avergonzado. — Irene Adler.

— ¿Eh, disculpa, qué?

— Mi nombre es Irene Adler.

Y sin más, sin despedirse siquiera la misteriosa mujer de labios rojos marchó de aquel local para no volver a mandarle ni un sólo mensaje. John no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad y comió algo en el restaurante.

.

* * *

.

Cuando volvió al Baker Street 221b no pudo evitar inmediatamente ir a hablar con Víctor la calavera, acerca de Irene Adler y la relación que tenía con Sherlock. No le conto acerca de los celos. Eso no le conto a absolutamente nadie. Sería extraño contar «me encontré a un chico en la parada de autobús, y ahora está muerto y vivo en su departamento, ah, y una mujer llegó y empezó a decirme cosas que me hicieron dudar de mi sexualidad, ya no sé si soy gay o no... Ella primero dijo que era pareja de Sherlock, y luego me dijo que era lesbiana, y ya no sé qué pensar. Creó que me gusta, o como dijo esta mujer, me _"enciende"_ Sherlock Holmes. No sé si está vivo o muerto. ¿Qué idiotez, no?»

Ahora de verdad John pensaba que era patético. Más cuando después de tres años no dejó de pensar si el detective consultor estaba vivo o muerto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Título:** El chico de la parada

 **Resumen:** John no toma muy seguido el autobús, y cuando finalmente lo hace descubre que es mucho más divertido e interesante que ir en taxi, se encuentra con el chico misterioso de la parada y su vida cambia.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos y espero que disfruten del relato

* * *

 **Regreso parte I: El rey en las sombras**

.

Tres años después, John fue el primero en actuar cuando, dormido en su departamento escuchó un ruido, eran pasos, suaves, leves, discretos, quizás ladrones, fue su primera deducción, él era ante todo un soldado y seguramente podía sacarlos a patadas, pero de todas maneras sacó del cajón de su mesa de luz su pistola, por si los ladrones iban armados.

Se preocupó un poco por su perro, Glandstone ladraba cuando desconocidos se metían en la casa, ¿Y si lo habían envenenado? Su único compañero...

Con toda la discreción que pudo, salió de su pieza con el arma en la mano, y volvió a escuchar, era abajo, en la sala, donde pisadas se escuchan, tan leves, John casi podía jurar que eran las pisadas de un fantasma.

Bajo, y prendió la luz, no podía ver nada, siempre con la pistola frente a él, apuntando, su mano nunca tembló, para ir al ejército necesitabas pulso firme, cuando se encontró al mismísimo Sherlock Holmes, mirándolo con curiosidad, entonces sintió que su mano temblaban y sus piernas, y soltó el arma, pero se acercó, y con fuerza descargó la ira que sentía con un simple golpe, una piña en la cara y un ojo morado es todo lo que Sherlock Holmes recibió, era mejor que una bala en su cabeza, seguro.

— Tú estabas... ¡Estabas muerto!

— En realidad nunca estuve muerto, John, yo...

— ¡No! Cállate, sólo, cállate. — John tuvo que tomar asiento para serenarse un poco.

— Seguro tenías alguna sospecha de que yo vivía, John.

Por primera vez el rubio sintió odio. Odio hacia una persona, el detective consultor, que admiro muchas veces por sus capacidades deductivas, que logro que dudara de su sexualidad, que jugó con la misma muerte, y venció. Lo odió, John sabía que tenía que salir de esa casa. Pero entonces se acordó de su compañero.

— ¿Qué pasó con Glandstone?

— ¿Glandstone?

— El perro, el maldito perro Sherlock.

— Ah, note que iba a ladrar y antes de que lo hiciera le inyecte algunos sedantes.

— ¿¡Drogaste a mi perro!? — buscó con su mirada a su can, que se encontraba echado en el piso, y respiraba, gracias a dios, su pulso era lento y pausado pero, carajo, respiraba, por suerte.

— Sólo un poco.

— ¿¡Sólo un poco!? Creó que te excediste con la puta dosis, Sherlock.

El enojo pasó a ser rabia contenida y el odio en su cuerpo creció mucho más.

— Claro que no, no fue lo suficiente para provocarle algo, al menos grave...

— Vete al infierno. O, espera, cierto, acabaste de volver de ahí.

John salió, más que ofendido de aquel lugar, olvidando su abrigo, pero que más daba, prefería morir de frío congelado a volver a esa maldita casa.

Dejando ahí a Sherlock, quien no se sorprendió de ver a John en esa casa, Mycroft le había puesto al tanto, pero claro, él podría haberlo deducido sólo.

.

* * *

.

— Puedes decirme el rey en las sombras, Johnny-boy.

Como odiaba que le digan por ese apodo, como lo detestaba. Le recordaba a su hermana, a la que no pudo rescatar de su alcoholismo.

— ¿Quién eres?

Esa afiliada voz volvió a escucharse, resonando en sus oídos, la voz de aquel hombre. John trató de mover sus manos, atadas, por supuesto, había perdido la conciencia y no sabía ni que hora ni que día era, por la venda en sus ojos ni siquiera podía guiarse por la luz que entraba por la ventana, si había alguna maldita ventana en ese lugar.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Ya te dije, el rey en las sombras... O solamente el rey, si quieres abreviarlo, Sebby quitale la venda.

Sintió que la venda desaparecía y ya pudo ver, tardó unos minutos en acostumbrarse a la luz, que no era tanta, pero podía ver claramente las facciones de aquel hombre, era más o menos de su tamaño, usaba un traje costoso y era castaño, con una pequeña barba, a medio crecer, unos ojos, en los que no se podía ver ni alma, oscuros, pero una luz resplandecía en ellos cuando gritaba emocionado alguna ocurrencia, y una sonrisa maliciosa deslizándose por su rostro. Un rostro que ya había visto, en los periódicos. Estaba atónito.

— James Moriarty.

— El mismo, Johnny-boy.

— No puede ser, tú estabas-

— ¿Muerto? — interrumpió, riéndose a carcajadas, y ese brillo descarado reapareció en sus ojos que cobraron vida por unos segundos, nada más — Sherlock Holmes también estaba muerto, y sin embargo, ahí lo tienes. Engaño a la muerte, ¿A caso crees que yo no soy tan inteligente como él, como para vencer a la misma muerte?

— No te conozco Moriarty, y las cosas que escuche de ti, dios, no quieres saber, pero algo si se, y es que eres un maldito inestable mental e impredecible y podrias matarme si quieres.

— Ya veo que te ve Sherlock — el brillo volvió, y gimió emocionado, casi soltando un grito, y se rió con ganas —. El nuevo Sherlock Holmes, ¿Eh?

— No me hables de ese imbécil. Podrá ser un genio pero también un idiota.

John se dio cuenta que no era el momento exacto para empezar a quejarse del detective. Se quedó callado, solamente mirándolo, con cuidado, tratando de no hacer el más mínimo ruido.

— Te dejaré ir, Johnny-boy, sólo esta vez, no me voy a divertir tanto contigo — sonríe —. Pero ¡Shh! Johnny, no le digas nada al virgen.

— ¿El virgen?

— Sherlock, ¿Quien más? — riéndose.

John estuvo apuntó de reírse, si Sherlock era virgen con treinta y pico de años, era aún más patético que John llevándole rosas azules a la falsa tumba del detective.

— Esperó que seas mucho más que un peón en mi juego. No te olvides de quien es el rey, Johnny-boy. — le guiño el ojo.

Luego, perdió la conciencia, mucho tenía que ver un pañuelo con cloroformo que le pusieron en la boca.

.

* * *

.

Despertó en su habitación, pensó que todo había sido un sueño, corrió escaleras abajo a contarle a Víctor.

El problema fue cuando, en el sillón, estaba Sherlock, con solamente una toalla, en una pose de «no hablen, que estoy pensando» con sus dos manos, juntas, apoyada en su barbilla como si estuviese rezando.

— Buenos días.

No recibió alguna respuesta, y fue a hacer té, todo es mejor luego de té, hablarían tranquilamente como personas decentes. Le puso la taza de té en la mesa frente al sillón en el que estaba, casi inocentemente Sherlock alzó la taza y probó el té.

— ¿Siquiera tienes pantalones? — preguntó John.

— No.

Ambos empezaron a carcajearse y miro de nuevo a Víctor la calavera, y aunque no sabía mucho de cómo empezar a hablar de esto con Sherlock, recientemente aparecido después de su supuesta muerte, pero este era un gran comienzo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Título:** El chico de la parada

 **Resumen** : John no toma muy seguido el autobús, y cuando finalmente lo hace descubre que es mucho más divertido e interesante que ir en taxi, se encuentra con el chico misterioso de la parada y su vida cambia.

 **Notas** : Los personajes no son míos y espero que disfruten del relato

 **Regreso parte II: Un día casi normal en la vida de John Watson (y el chico de la parada)**

.

Su pistola estaba cargada y estaba lista para disparar una bala, solamente si es que era necesario, conociendo a Sherlock y los problemas en los que se mete seguro es que la pistola iba a ser de mucha ayuda.

Aquel chico misterioso de la parada se había vuelto no tan sólo su compañero de piso, si no, su mejor amigo, y compañero de aventuras, John podía parecer alguien calmado, tranquilo y normal, pero no estaba hecho para esa vida, necesitaba acción, adrenalina, y eso era algo que Sherlock podía darle y el aceptaba gustoso.

Así es como John gozó de una vida llena de aventuras, incluso cuando el buscaba algo de romance, teniendo citas con cada mujer que le parecía atractiva, Sherlock llegaba, para tentarlo a acompañarlo a resolver algún misterioso caso. John trataba de aprender a deducir y aunque lo intentará y muchas veces atinara en algunas cosas, todavía sus deducciones eran inservibles y nada a comparación de las de Sherlock, claro.

«Sherlock es la cabeza, John el corazón» dijo alguna vez la señora Hudson riéndose entre dientes, divertida, haciendo gestos con su mano.

— ¡John! — él escuchó su llamado y pudo moverse antes de recibir una bala del oponente, esta vez era su turno de tirar.

Apuntó y tiró del gatillo sin más, sin pensar siquiera, sabía que esa bala no iba a matarlo, sólo lo mantendría fuera del combate. Miro a Sherlock, que perseguía al culpable, John los siguió, y consiguió, en movimiento, tirar una bala hasta su pierna, para que dejase de correr, era el turno de las autoridades, ellos no podían hacer más. Llamaron a los policías, y ellos se llevaron al criminal, iban a volver en un taxi, (que seguramente Sherlock dejaría que John pagara) pero decidieron ir en ómnibus.

Más bien fue una decisión que tomó Sherlock, John no tenía idea de porqué, pero estaba acostumbrado a seguirlo sin pensar, y como siempre, así fue.

— La primera vez que te vi, cuando no sabía tu nombre, te llamaba «el chico de la parada» — dijo mientras estaban esperando a que llegara el autobús —. ¿Crees que hubiese quedado mejor «el misterioso chico de la parada»?

— Ese sería un apodo muy largo, John. — le contestó.

— Bueno, tu hermano fue para mí, en un principio «el hombre del paraguas» ahora es más bien «el mismísimo gobierno británico» — definitivamente John haría todo lo posible por escuchar esa grabe risa retumbar entre las paredes de su conciencia una vez más —. Eso no es todo, Molly era «la chica de ojos avellana» y Lestrade «el hombre de uniforme»

Sherlock claramente aguantaba sus ganas de reír.

— Eres pésimo para los apodos.

— La señora Hudson era «la dulce señora de las galletas» y... Bueno, sé que esto no es tan creativo, pero a tu calavera le puse «Victor la calavera»

— ¿Hablaste con Víctor mientras estuve lejos? — alzó una ceja.

— Si, mientras estuviste "muerto" — dijo, con algo de rencor en su voz — alguien tenía que hablarle, la señora Hudson me contó lo acostumbrado que estaba a tu voz.

— ...Gracias John...

Era una de esas pocas veces en las que John sentía que su gracias era muy sincero, Sherlock pocas veces le agradecía por algo.

— De nada amigo — dijo mientras se permitía poner una mano en su maraña de pelos, y despeinar todavía más a Sherlock. —, a Irene Adler, le puse «una misteriosa mujer de labios rojos»

— ¿Hiciste contacto con Irene Adler?

Era sorprendente saber que era la primera vez que tocaban este tema.

— ¿Eres su novio? Me dijo que salían, y después que era gay, creó que sólo quería confundirme. — dijo con seriedad John, y Sherlock sonrió levemente.

— No salimos — contestó Sherlock —; me gusta su manera de pensar, y ver las cosas, es extremadamente inteligente. Pero no me gusta de ese modo.

Por algún motivo John se sintió infinitamente aliviado, y quiso continuar contándole todos los apodos que le había puesto a la gente.

— Y Moriarty era «el rey en las sombras» bueno, más bien, él se puso ese apodo sólo, pero le queda bien. — le dijo con una sonrisa.

— Tú serías «el doctor adicto a la adrenalina» — le dijo Sherlock.

— Mejor déjame a mí los apodos, «chico de la parada»

Se dirigieron una de esas miradas cómplices, y ambos subieron al ómnibus que acababa de llegar. Continuaron con su charla, poniéndoles nuevos apodos a cada persona que encontraban.

Así era un día casi común en la vida de John Watson (y Sherlock Holmes)

Sólo que esta vez, John sentía cosas extrañas, que eran como cosquillas dentro de su cuerpo, y se producían cada vez que su cuerpo hacia contacto con el de Sherlock, o cada vez que se detenía a ver fijamente aquellos ojos de un color indescriptible, y se cruzaba con su indescifrable mirada.

.

 **Fin.**

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sé que nadie lee las notas al final, pero las podré de todos modos xD

Primero que nada: Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron la historia, y la siguieron.

Quería decirles también, que al principio no pensaba que esta historia iba a ser tan larga. Pensé que iba a tener como mucho tres capítulos y término con ocho, ¡ocho! Wow, me sorprendió.

Y bueno, al final, quería pedirles que comenten, para saber que les pareció, si les gusto la historia, no les gusto, o los invitó a comentar que capítulo les gusto más y porque. Aceptó todo tipo de crítica constructiva que me ayude a escribir mejor, gracias por alentarme a continuar con esta historia y por leer.

¡Nos leemos! :3


End file.
